powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GP 10: Starting Alright
is the tenth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. It features the first appearance of Engine-O G6. Plot While the others choke down the breakfast Saki has made for them, Renn works on retooling Speedor, Bus-on, and Bearrv to work with Carrigator. At Hellgailles Palace, thanks to the images Lens Banki took before he was destroyed by Engine-Oh and GunBir-Oh, the Pollution Ministers collaborate to create a special Savage Machine Beast that can duplicate the Engines' special attacks: Kagami Banki. Once the Industrial Revolutionized Kagami Banki goes on the attack, the Go-ongers form Engine-Oh and GunBir-Oh to fight it, but the Savage Machine Beast uses his "Mirror Effect" power to copy GunBir-Oh's attacks and defeat it before creating his own Go-on Sword to take out Engine-Oh. All seems hopeless until Kagami Banki runs out of Bikkurium and is forced to retreat. Back at the Ginjiro-go, Renn reveals that he was aware that Gaiark would pull off such a stunt and that he has been creating a new formation that would combine all six Engines together into one to counter such a situation. Renn enlists Gunpei and Hant's help in finishing the modifications to Birca, Gunpherd, and Carrigator. Since Kagami Banki is taking a long time to be recharged with Bikkurium, the bored Pollution Ministers send a massive armada of Barbaric Dohma to attack the city. Renn gives Sōsuke Bus-on to help him, Speedor, Saki and Bearrv fight the Barbaric Dohmas as Renn and the others complete the modifications. After the Barbaric Dohmas are scrapped, Kagami Banki arrives with the Engines' five minutes, assuming his true "Land/Sky/Sea Special" form to overpower Engine-Oh. Once the other Engines finally arrive, they assemble to form Engine-Oh G6, who overpowers and scraps Kagami Banki. The Go-ongers congratulate Renn for the new formation, but he modestly refuses to take all the glory. However, a more pressing issue is at hand; the Engines will shrink in ten seconds, but the Go-ongers are all still inside of them! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1, Blaster Soul *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2, Blaster Soul *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3, Blaster Soul *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Bus-On *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Speedor ("I did it! Doru doru!") *'Go-On Seminar': What does the "G" in "Engine-O G6" stand for? **'Answer': Just "Go-Onger". Digital Releases The DVD Release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 1 features episodes 1-16. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Junki Takegami